Escape
by HarryHEARTHermione
Summary: A year after the final battle, Hermione came back to England and was hired as a new transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts. Hermione decided to take a walk to escape the memories that seems to be suffocating her in the school. But the walk was no escape either. The peaceful walk has become a nightmare. HHR ANGSTY One-Shot


**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. **

**AN: Here's a short one-shot for you guys. It's Post-Hogwarts. Maybe a year after the final battle. It's up to your imagination. Anyway, this is an angsty one shot so if you don't like angst then don't read it. It's Hermione's POV. I'm all the way HHR so don't flame me! While you read, try listening to Adele's Someone Like You. The song inspired me to write it.**

Hermione looked around Hogwarts. Everywhere she looked reminded her of what she longs to forget. She finished her preparation for the new school year yesterday. Today, she decided to take a walk in Hogsmeade to escape the memories that seems to be suffocating her in this school.

But the walk was no escape either. She hoped that the blue skies and the soft summer breeze will give her the much needed break. But the peaceful walk has become a nightmare.

A few feet away from her, Hermione saw him. His back was against her. She can recognize that figure from anywhere. The tall figure that was just a few inches above hers, the long and messy hair where she would frequently run her fingers into, the sculpted back she would often let her hands travel on when she hug him. Who would forget? It has been a year already but it seems just like yesterday.

But Hermione cannot run towards him. That time nor act was no longer hers to make. She stood, rooted to her position, trying to ignore the nagging voice in her head, _"Go. Just leave. There's nothing to expect anymore."_

But her feet won't take the step. She stood there. Hermione can't tell how long she has been watching his back. She kept whispering, _"Look at me, just once."_ But her mind was urging her to leave, just how much pain does she want to handle?

Then he turned, and looked at her direction. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Their eyes met and she felt that her heart skipped a beat, or maybe two. He tentatively looked around and then his gaze settled on Hermione's direction again.

Nobody broke the stare. Nobody looked down or tried to avert their eyes. Hermione was not even distracted by the strand of her hair that fell from the loose ponytail. He did not move even when a group of noisy children passed by.

_Will he take a step, _Hermione thought. _If he does, what will I do? _But she got ahead of herself. For minutes passed and nobody took a step forward. She wanted to run towards him, unleash her anger, frustrations and at the same time love him and tell him how much she has missed him. It took all her self-control to keep herself from doing that.

But the silent conversation of their eyes was finally broken when somebody called his name. _It's her,_ Hermione thought and she was right. There she was, the redhead woman walking down with a couple of bags on her hand. The truth was difficult to deny when it is already smacked on your face. For there she was, leaning on his side, while Hermione was standing several feet away.

Hermione could not deny what she is seeing. The girl's curved womb was a telltale sign. They already have their own package of joy, while she, Hermione, remained a lonely soul.

Hermione's eyesight became hazy. There were thousands of questions, but she knows that these will never be answered now. The tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She took one look of the man whom she loved for years and the woman who was able to fulfill his needs. She took one look and then turned.

She took a step forward and she knew, that it will take more than one step to recover what she has lost, her heart. She did not see the man looking towards her direction again. Seeking her eyes, with something of a hint of regret of his own.

Hermione continued walking, the sun's rays were now too warm. She remembered, he once whispered in her ear, while they were lying on the soft green grass near the Black Lake. While she was cradled on the crook of his arm and the enwrapped with the heat of his embrace, he whispered, "sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."


End file.
